Ninja Road
'Introduction' Ninja Road is a repeatable challenging game mode in which you partake in multiple battles across 20 different maps. The main objective is to defeat all enemies in each map as you progress from one map to the next. You can create three different teams consisting of six characters in each squad. Note that you must consume at least 20 stamina to play this mode and is a timed event lasting for up to two weeks. Mechanics Ninja Roads Mechanics vary each time a new Ninja Road is released. For example, Ninja Road Season 5 is a Skill based map run, meaning most of the units will be skill type and the bosses will be guaranteed to be a boss. Ninja Road also demosntrates rare maps, which give you bonus Granny coins. Rare maps occur on 4, 7, 14, 18, being 100, 400, 1800 and 2600 coins. Note When Rare Maps occur the map prompts up with "Rare Map Found", and will give specific, weak, units, for example in Ninja Road 5, Naruto, Kushina and Minato will appear. Ninja Road can also have status effects on the map like, Jutsu Seal, Immobilization, Chakra Reduction, Poison Damge etc. Some bosses in Ninja Road, for example the Asuma Boss on Map 14 for Ninja Road Season 5, He needs over 18000+ Damage to beat him, or else it won't damage him. Ninja Road can be hard for newer players, and is encouraged that you gain strong units in order to beat it. For Help see here. 'Ninja Road History' Rewards Ninja Road grants you currency called Granny Cat Coins, which can be spent on Granny Cats Hiding Place. This is one of the unique mechanics implemented in Ninja Road. Ninja Road also drops an additional drop which is unique to the entire game, named Acquistion Crystal. Note Acquisition Shards can be upgraded to Acquisition Crystals, by either winning it from Ninja Road and buying it from the Granny Shop. Ninja Road also brings one unique character, who can be 99 lucked with all their abilities. Below is a list of units over the past months. After Completing Ninja Road, You will receive First Time Bonuses granting you 8000 Granny Coins and one Acquisition Shard. After that, you will get the normal rewards, rewarding 3000 Granny Coins, 1000 Friend Points, 1 Attack and Health Pill and 75,000 Ryo. Ninja Road Run #1= |-| Ninja Road Run #2= |-| Ninja Road Run #3= |-| Ninja Road Run #4= |-| Ninja Road Run #5= |-| Ninja Road #6= {| class=" wikitable" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" border="1" |- !style="width: 10%;"| Character !style="width: 55%;"| Name !style="width: 35%;"| Required |- | |Acquisition Stone "Activation Shard" | x100000 (5 times) |- | |Deidara "Explosive Fury" | x25000 (1 time only) |- | |Deidara "Explosive Fury" | x39000 (1 time only) |- | |Deidara "Explosive Fury" | x75000 (1 time only) |- | |Deidara "Explosive Fury" | x110000 (1 time only) |- | |Deidara "Explosive Fury" | x159000 (1 time only) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Heart Book" | x1500 (30 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Skill Book" | x1500 (30 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Body Book" | x1500 (30 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Bravery Book" | x1500 (30 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Wisdom Book" | x1500 (30 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Heart Book" | x300 (50 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Skill Book" | x300 (50 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Body Book" | x300 (50 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Bravery Book" | x300 (50 times) |- | |Awakening Scroll "Wisdom Book" | x300 (50 times) |- | |Heart "Ichiraku Ramen, XXL" | x1000 (20 times) |- | |Skill "Ichiraku Ramen, XXL" | x1000 (20 times) |- | |Body "Ichiraku Ramen, XXL" | x1000 (20 times) |- | |Bravery "Ichiraku Ramen, XXL" | x1000 (20 times) |- | |Wisdom "Ichiraku Ramen, XXL" | x1000 (20 times) |- | |Heart "Ichiraku Ramen, XL" | x250 (50 times) |- | |Skill "Ichiraku Ramen, XL" | x250 (50 times) |- | |Body "Ichiraku Ramen, XL" | x250 (50 times) |- | |Bravery "Ichiraku Ramen, XL" | x250 (50 times) |- | |Wisdom "Ichiraku Ramen, XL" | x250 (50 times) |- | |Attack Boost "Large Sphere of Strength" | x350 (99 times) |- | |Health Boost "Large Sphere of Endurance" | x350 (99 times) |- | |Gama-chan "Full to the Brim" | x300 (30 times) |- | |Gama-chan "Big Spender" | x150 (90 times)